made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bash 2
Crash Bash 2 is a game for the PlayStation2 and Nintendo GameCube, it is a squeal to Crash Bash. It's also the first Crash Bandicoot game in the Made-up Games. There isn't an antagonist to this game, making it the first game without an antagonist. Although, Dark Shadow from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues returns as the final boss. Playable Characters Aku Aku's Side Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot Crunch.png|Crunch Bandicoot Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash Uka Uka's Side Dr. Cortex.png|Dr. Neo Cortex N. Gin.png|N. Gin Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny Tiger Velo Mask's Side Velo.png|Velo Nitros Oxide.png|Nitros Oxide Zem.png|Zem Zam.png|Zam Story In the Space Temple in orbit around Earth, Aku Aku and Uka Uka were fighting again on who's stronger. Then Uka Uka remembered last time that they did a contest. Before they can summon the teams, Velo Mask came in, he wasn't happy. Aku Aku told Velo Mask that they can do a contest to see who's strong. Velo Mask accepts and they all summon the teams, Uka Uka didn't have too many players this time. And the contests starts. If a guy on Aku Aku's Side wins, Uka Uka was really mad but Velo Mask wasn't, he thought it was fun so he told Aku Aku to do it again. Aku Aku told Velo Mask that they can have another contest another time. Uka Uka was really mad, he accidentally bumped into Velo Mask, he almost fell but later got back up. Aku Aku bumps into Uka Uka flinging him into deep space and Velo Mask left. If a guy on Uka Uka's Side wins, Uka Uka laughs horribly and has all the crystals. Velo Mask was afraid and immediately flew away. Uka Uka told Aku Aku that his plan was to get all the crystals all along. The Earth was doomed. If a guy on Velo Mask's Side Wins, Velo Mask cheers and then started kissing the crystals. Aku Aku stopped Velo Mask from kissing them, then he told Aku Aku that they should do another contest. Aku Aku declines and told Velo Mask that they can do another one later. Uka Uka was not very happy, he knew Velo Mask shouldn't be in the contest. Velo Mask Left and Aku Aku hided the crystals and Uka Uka was bumped into deep space. Game Modes All the game modes from Crash Bash return in Crash Bash 2. Bosses Komodo Bros..png|Komodo Brothers N. Trance.png|N. Trance Dingodile.png|Corrupted Dingodile Papu Papu.PNG|Papu Papu Koala Kong.png|Koala Kong Rilla Roo.png|Rilla Roo Geary.gif|Geary Mecha Bandicoot.jpg|Mecha Bandicoot Dark Shadow.png|Dark Shadow Levels *Superball (Genre: Ballistix) *Ice Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Land (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Crash Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *'BOSS:' Komodo Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Entrance Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Wash Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Con (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *N. Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Trance Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *'BOSS:' N. Trance Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Dingo Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Sea Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Super (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Flame Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Croco Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Double Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *'BOSS:' Dingopanic (Genre: Polar Push) *Deep Sea Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Iceberg Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Ultra (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Mega Big Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Jungle Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Tree Dree Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Power Keg War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Papu Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Tree Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Atlantic Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Mega (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Super Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Big Bad Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Gonba Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Bomb War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Koala Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Ultra Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Underground Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Giga (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Factory Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Small Mice Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Switch Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Snake War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Rilla Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Mesa Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Ravine Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Mecha (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Handy Dandy Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Mushy Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Mecha Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Robot War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Geary Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Mine Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Cobblestone Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Ultimate (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Ravine Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Mecha Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *Big Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Ultra War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Mecha Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Dark Ball (Genre: Ballistix) *Shadow Panic (Genre: Polar Push) *Pogo Best (Genre: Pogo Pandemonium) *Deep Dark Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) *Darkness Fox (Genre: Tank Wars) *RedEye Dash (Genre: Crash Dash) *Big Bad War (Genre: Medieval Mayhem) *'BOSS:' Dark Shadow Bash (Genre: Crate Crush) Icons Crash Icon.png|Crash Bandicoot's Icon Coco Icon.png|Coco Bandicoot's Icon Crunch Icon.png|Crunch Bandicoot's Icon Fake Crash Icon.png|Fake Crash's Icon Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's Icon N. Gin Icon.png|N. Gin's Icon Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's Icon Tiny Icon.png|Tiny Tiger's Icon Velo Icon.png|Velo's Icon Oxide Icon.png|Oxide's Icon Zem Icon.png|Zem's Icon Zam Icon.png|Zam's Icon Komodo Bros Icon.png|The Komodo Bros' Icons Trance Icon.png|N. Trance's Icon Dingodile Icon.png|Corrupted Dingodile's Icon Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu Papu's Icon Koala Kong Icon.png|Koala Kong's Icon Rilla Roo Icon.png|Rilla Roo's Icon Geary Icon.png|Geary's Icon Mecha Bandicoot Icon.jpg|Mecha Bandicoot's Icon Dark Shadow Icon.PNG|Dark Shadow's Icon Soundtrack * Title * Warp Room * Ballistix Minigames * Polar Push Minigames * Pogo Pandemonium Minigames * Crate Crush Minigames * Tank Wars Minigames * Crash Dash Minigames * Medieval Mayhem Minigames Boss Themes * Komodo Bash * N. Trance Ball & Mecha Bash * Dingopanic & Papu Dash & Rilla Bash * Koala Fox * Geary Fox * Dark Shadow Bash (or Dark Shadow Final Boss Battle) Other * Loading Screen * Staff Roll Quotes from the Cutscenes Prologue * Aku Aku: "Uka Uka, why are we arguing about this again?" * Uka Uka: "I forgot who's stronger. Who is the strongest?" * Aku Aku: "How'd you forget?" * Uka Uka: "I wasen't thinking about last time" * Aku Aku: "Let's settle this argument" * Uka Uka: "Wait, I remember we did a contest last time. Let's do this again." * Aku Aku: "Very well, then. Summon the Te-" * Velo Mask: "Huh? What are you guys doing here." * Aku Aku: "We were arguing on who's stronger, we are gonna do a contest." * Velo Mask: "A contest? I love contests" * Aku Aku: "Join us then" * Uka Uka: "Ugh, I hope this guy dosen't win." * *Aku Aku, Uka Uka and Velo Mask summon the teams* * Aku Aku: "Hey, you don't have many players this time" * Uka Uka: "Desided to do that." * Velo Mask: "Guys, are you ready?" * Velo: "We're ready" * Oxide: "Yep" * Aku Aku: "Let the games begin." Aku Aku's Victory * Uka Uka: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * Velo Mask: "That was fun, let's do it again." * Aku Aku: "Maybe another time" * Uka Uka: "It Cannot be, I LOST! I LOST!" * *Uka Uka bumps into Velo Mask* * Velo Mask: "Hey, OW!" * Velo Mask: "What's the big idea?" * Uka Uka: "Aku Aku won, and I lost!" * Velo Mask: "It dosen't matter who wins." * Uka Uka: "I WANT TO WIN" * Aku Aku: "Enough of this" * *Aku Aku bumps into Uka Uka flinging him into deep space* * Uka Uka: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" * Velo Mask: "I'm just gonna go now." Uka Uka's Victory * Uka Uka: "Muahahahahahahaha! I won, I WON! I have all the crystals, all mine!" * Aku Aku: "How can this be. I lost." * Uka Uka: "With the crystals, I will take over Earth" * Velo Mask: "Gah, this is terrible. I'M OUTTA HERE" * Uka Uka: "My plan was to steal the crystals all along" * Aku Aku: "Crash, Coco, Crunch. uh, Clone Crash? Whatever. Save yourselfs!" Velo Mask's Victory * Velo Mask: "Yay! I won! I WON!" * Aku Aku: "Congratulations" * *Velo Mask starts kissing the crystals* * Aku Aku: "Ok, ok. Enough kissing the crystals" * Velo Mask: "Let's do it again" * Aku Aku: "Maybe another time" * Uka Uka: "UGH! I knew it, I knew it! Maybe we shouldn't have this guy in our contest." * Aku Aku: "He joined it, he loves contests." * Velo Mask: "Bye, maybe I can have my own contest" * Aku Aku: "Uka Uka, You lost. Here's your lesson." * *Aku Aku bumps into Uka Uka flinging him into deep space* * Uka Uka: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" * Aku Aku: "That should teach him a lesson" Trivia * Dr. N. Brio, Dingodile, Rilla Roo, and Koala Kong from Crash Bash did not return. Dingodile, Rilla Roo and Koala Kong appear as bosses and Dr. N. Brio Doesn't appear at all.